La máscara
by Nydga
Summary: Hanamichi se pone la máscara para poder declararse a su zorrito, y éste quería averiguar quién es… además, es el día del amor y amistad...Es un hanaru... Es Yaoi


LA MÁSCARA

Resumen: Hanamichi se pone la máscara para poder declararse a su zorrito, y éste quería averiguar quién es… además, es el día del amor y amistad...

**LA MÁSCARA**

**By: nydga**

**Capítulo único:**

Faltan 5 días para llegar al día de la amistad y del amor… Un director tomó el micrófono y empezó a hablar con todos los alumnos de la preparatoria, ya que va a hacer un convivio para los alumnos del primer, segundo y tercer año. Y pidió a todos los chicos y las chicas que formen una fila para agarrar un papelito diciendo: "Con máscara" o "Sin máscara". El director les explicó que si les toca "con máscara", tendrán que vestir todos de negro, con máscara blanca, y el sombrero también negro -así como el de Tuxedo, novio de Serena-; por lo que cada uno tendrá que elegir a quien le gusta sin ver su rostro verdadero… Y para los que les toque "sin máscara", tendrán que sentarse en las sillas y esperar hasta que alguien "con máscara" se acerque para declarar sus sentimientos. Luego, todos los chicos y las chicas gritaban de emoción y aceptaron.

Se formaron varias filas y cada uno agarró un papelito, hasta llegó el turno de Rukawa, a quien le tocó "Sin máscara". Suspiró. Era su mala suerte, porque quería ponerse la máscara para poder confesar sus sentimientos al monito pelirrojo antes de ir a los Estados Unidos, porque fue aceptado y becado por la NBA; Ahorita estudia el tercer año, es subcapitán del equipo, y además faltaban 4 meses para graduarse de la escuela preparatoria y luego salir del país, pero antes quería confesar su amor al Do´hao... Pero sabía que a Sakuragi sólo le gustaban las mujeres... Podía rechazarlo...

Por fin Sakuragi agarró un papelito y lo abrió. Le tocó "Con máscara". Él estudia el tercer año, es capitán del equipo por sus grandes habilidades y talento, pero ahora ya es acusado por muchas fans chicas… El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que él sólo fue un capricho para ellas, y se molestó, porque sólo quiere ser amado, y no un capricho. También descubrió él mismo los sentimientos del Kitsune, pero la verdad, se sentía feliz, porque por fin alguien como Kaede se enamoró de él, y no fue para nada un capricho, sino era amor de verdad, y este zorro no se atrevió a confesarlo porque seguro pensaba que lo patearía. Pero Hanamichi no lo haría. Sí, ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, y además estaba arrepentido porque se había burlado de él y siempre le discutía.

- ¡Hey, amigo! A ti te toco "Con máscara" ¿verdad? – dijo Yohei con una sonrisa.

- Sip... – en ese momento, cuando vio a Rukawa con las manos blancas metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón negro pasar a su lado le habló - ¡Ey, tú Kitsune!

Kaede se detuvo al oír la voz de Hanamichi.

-¿Qué quieres, Sakuragi? – dijo secamente.

-¿Qué te tocó? ¿Sin máscara o con máscara? – preguntó curioso.

-Sin máscara – respondió.

-Que mala suerte tienes, Rukawa – dijo burlandolo – a mí me tocó "Con máscara".

-Lo sé... Pero sólo eres un DO´HAO.

-¡¿A quién le llamas do´hao?! - gritó.

-¡Tranquilízate, Hanamichi! – decía Yohei mientras atrapaba a Sakuragi que estaba intentando soltarse mientras levantaba el pie derecho para patear a Rukawa.

Rukawa suspiró una vez, dio la vuelta para marcharse y desapareció entre la multitud de los estudiantes. Sakuragi se tranquilizó rápidamente mientras Yohei lo soltó sin mucha preocupación, porque sabía que su amigo no pelearía con Rukawa, sólo se lo hacía a propósito…

-Bien... tienes suerte, podrás corresponder los sentimientos de Rukawa – dijo y su mano se posó en el hombro de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Sip... pero mira, mi zorrito se veía triste.

-Sí, porque él piensa que tú te le vas a declarar a Haruko… Pero sé que no lo harás.

Después de las clases, el capitán del equipo acompañado por su amigo Yohei, -porque a esté también le tocó "con máscara"- se fueron a buscar las tiendas donde vendían la ropa para caballeros. Al fin encontraron a una pequeña tienda, pero hermosa y casi perfecta. Compraron pantalones negros, camisas blancas, zapatos, sacos, mantos, sombreros, -todo en negro también- y máscaras y guantes blancos. Lo único que Sakuragi se compró distinto fue un pañuelo de al tono para cubrir el cabello rubí, porque sabía que sus amigos y compañeros lo podrían descubrir fácilmente.

Mientras, el zorro estaba en la casa aclarando sus dudas... ¿Iba a ir al evento o no? Porque sabía que tiene muchas fans, y que se le iban a declarar... Pero quería ver a su monito pelirrojo, a ver si iba a declararse a Haruko.., ¿o no? Porque ¿qué tal si Haruko lo rechaza porque sabía que ella sólo le gusta a él?

Por fin transcurrieron los 5 días... En la casa de Sakuragi, su amigo Yohei también estaba ahí arreglando su traje negro. Ambos ya estaban casi listos para salir, pero antes, el pelirrojo se colocó el pañuelo negro en el cabello fuego, para después ponerse la máscara blanca en el rostro. La máscara tiene ojos de forma curvas y la sonrisa roja de forma algo pervertida -o risa malvada- y por último, se colocó el sombrero negro en la cabeza.

- ¡Wow! Te ves súper guapo – dijo Yohei.

- ¿En serio? – dijo con la sonrisa debajo de la máscara.

- ¡Claro! Además quien diría que después de dos años un patito feo se convirtió en un atractivo muchacho – burló Yohei.

- ¡Cállate, Yohei! – mientras buscó las guantes.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – rió.

Ambos salieron de la casa mientras en el evento de la escuela los chicos y las chicas a quienes le tocaron "Sin máscara" llegaron a las siete de la noche; estaban ansiosos, nerviosos, curiosos, sorprendidos y asustados… Se sentaron en las sillas de madera, esperaron hasta que a las siete y media, ya que a esa hora vendrían los chicos y las chicas "con máscara", o mejor dicho "Misteriosos". En ese entonces llegó el zorro, que miró a todos los que estaban platicando, riendo, mirando, sorprendiendo, murmurando y algo más. La vestimenta del zorro, traje igualmente oscuro pero de un corte mucho más juvenil, sin corbata, la camisa desabotonada color rojo carmesí que dejaba ver parte de su bien formado pecho blanco como la leche, la cabellera negra algo despeinado que le daba un toque demasiado tentador y sensual.

- ¡Hey, Rukawa! ¡Ven acá! – dijo Ichiro, compañero de Rukawa, que va al segundo año del Shohoku, mientras alzaba la mano para que el pelinegro lo vea.

- Hum – se fue hacia a Ichiro y se sentó al lado de él.

- Te tocó "Sin máscara" ¿verdad, Rukawa? – preguntó curioso.

-Si – contestó con la voz baja.

- Ja, ja, ja también a mi me tocó "Sin máscara" – dijo con risas.

Ambos estaban esperando la llegada de los misteriosos mientras observaban a los demás que estaban platicando y murmurando, hasta que apareció Haruko…

- ¡Hola, chicos! – saludó la chica.

- Hola, ja, ja, ja a ti te tocó "Sin máscara" – dijo Ichiro.

- Si... oye, Rukawa ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento? – pidió Haruko dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

- ¿Qué?... A ti no te toco "Con máscara" ¿Para qué voy a ir contigo? – preguntó Rukawa secamente.

- Bu-bueno... necesito hablar un poco contigo, por favor… – dijo con súplicas.

- Está bien – murmuró.

Ya faltaban 3 minutos para la llegada, así que Rukawa se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar junto a Haruko. Se salieron del evento y ahí se quedaron aunque no era un lugar tranquilo.

-Bien… ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó indiferente.

-Ru-Rukawa… te pido por favor que no correspondas a ninguna chica – pidió Haruko.

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó.

-Bu-bueno… por… porque me gustas mucho – confesó Haruko con la mirada agachada y sus mejillas de color rojo.

-Lo siento, pero a mí no –le dijo Rukawa rechazándola.

Haruko se quedó en shock… Siempre pensó que su adorado zorro la iba a corresponder sin dudas, porque ella era más linda, guapa y tierna de toda la escuela preparatoria, pero no fue así… ¡¿Entonces Rukawa correspondería a una misteriosa?! … ¡No puede ser!...

-Pero por favor, yo te amo ¡Te haré feliz como nunca había imaginado! – explicó Haruko.

Ya se terminó el tiempo, y a Rukawa se le hizo necesario regresar al evento.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que regresar, adiós – dijo.

Kaede se dio vuelta para marcharse dejando a Haruko con la mirada pérdida y triste. El muchacho de ojos azules regresó al evento y se sorprendió al ver a los chicos que vestían todos de negro con máscara blanca… se veían hermosos; las chicas sólo vestían un vestido negro con máscara blanca también, en las cuales los labios eran recubiertos por pintura roja y mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Hey, Kaede! ¡Ven rápido y siéntate! – exclamó Ichiro.

-Ah, sí – respondió Rukawa.

Kaede se sentó al lado de su amigo Ichiro.

-Se ven realmente atractivos y atractivas, ¿verdad? – preguntó mirando a los misteriosos.

-Si…

-¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó con una sonrisa grande.

-¿Eh?... pues un poco…

-Ja, ja, ja… estoy más que nervioso, jejejeje – dijo Ichiro.

En ese momento apareció una chica y se notaba que quería pedirle algo al zorro.

-Ru-Rukawa… t-te elijo p-porque me gu-gustas mucho… ¿qui-quieres ser mi nov-? – pero fue abruptamente cortada… No termina su declaración del todo porque un fuerte empujón hizo que cayera rápidamente. Fue otra chica, quien también quería declarar su amor al zorrito, pero luego fue arrojada por otra chica… Pasaba igual, una y otra, y otra vez… Así, varias chicas discutían, gritaban, reclamaban y peleaban para ganar el amor del pelinegro.

Rukawa ya estaba harto de esta discusión y se iba a levantar ¡PERO!... Si antes estaba molesto, ahora estaba sorprendido por un muchacho más alto, quien le tendió su mano. Todas las chicas pararon de pelear y discutir… ¡¿Cómo es posible que un hombre haya elegido a Kaede?! ¡JA! Claro que el zorro no lo va a ACEPTAR, porque ambos son hombres, pues claro, ¡Pero!... Ellas se volvieron más incrédulas cuando Rukawa levantó su mano para posarla en la mano del "misterioso". ¡ACEPTÓ!, Se alejaron de las chicas que quedaron con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta hasta el piso.

Kaede estaba bastante nervioso porque nunca imaginó que ese muchacho misterioso lo elegiría, pero se entristeció porque el monito pelirrojo no lo eligió a él… Estaba casi seguro que pronto se iba a declarar a Haruko. No importaba, ahora ya tiene un enamorado a su lado, e intentaría olvidarse de Hanamichi y enterrar sus sentimientos. Ahora aprendería a amar a ese joven misterioso. Los pensamientos de Rukawa fueron interrumpidos por su ahora novio.

-Kaede – cambió la voz para que su zorrito no levantará sospechas.

-¿Sí? – respondió con la voz débil.

-¿Estas triste? ¿Qué ocurre, Kaede? – preguntó preocupado el misterioso.

-N-nada…

-Por favor dime… ¿Yo no te gusto? – preguntó.

-…… – no sabía que decir, pues tenía miedo de confesar.

-Sí quieres decirme algo, mejor vamos al otro lado.

-E-está bien – respondió Rukawa.

Ambos salieron del evento, llegaron a un lugar tranquilo en donde nadie los iba a molestar o interrumpir.

-Ahora... dime… ¿Estás enamorado de alguien? Si te gusta a alguien, te entenderé y te dejaré libre.

-Yo… yo – musitó. Pero aún tenía miedo.

-Confía en mí… dime la verdad – pidió el joven.

-E-estoy enamorado de… Hanamichi – confesó el pelinegro.

El muchacho pelirrojo se sonrió debajo de la máscara al escuchar la confesión de Kaede.

-¡Perdóname! No pued-

Kaede fue callado por dos dedos del misterioso, que posó sus labios.

-¡Shhh!... no te angusties… porque yo también te amo – por fin usó la voz normal.

Kaede se quedó en shock por la voz descubierta… no podía creerlo… ¿¡Entonces esa voz era… era HANAMICHI!? Mientras el pelirrojo se quitaba el sombrero -pero sin quitarse el pañuelo negro que cubría su cabello rojo-, agarró la máscara y se la quitó lentamente, mostrando su verdadero rostro.

-Soy yo… el mismo del que estás enamorado – dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

-Ha-Hanamichi… y-yo…- susurró Kaede.

-No digas nada… sólo déjame hacerlo, ¿Quieres?

Hanamichi tomó la cintura de Kaede para atraerlo, y entonces lo besó… Fue un beso profundo y ardiente, lleno de deseo, mientras el pelirrojo lo dejaba probar el dulce sabor de su boca, como fresa… El zorro rodeó el cuello de Hanamichi con sus brazos y se dejó llevar por ese beso tan intenso y lleno de promesas.

No perdió el tiempo, pues los labios del pelirrojo abandonaron pronto los del zorro para aventurarse a otros terrenos de su cuerpo. Tomándole suavemente por el cabello y levantando su rostro, hizo que su cuello quedara al descubierto para ser explorado por sus labios. Hanamichi admiraba la piel blanca de su zorrito, tanto que la besó y lamió con sed, cada centímetro, hasta arrancarle un gemido… Su húmeda lengua recorrió todo un camino hacia su barbilla y volvió a besarle con arrebato, pero…

-¡Rukawa! ¡¿Dónde estas?! – chilló una chica. Era Haruko.

Sakuragi se volvió rápidamente la máscara al rostro y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

Rukawa se molestó mucho porque no quería que nadie interrumpa este beso tan dulce y hermoso, pero se sentía muy feliz al fin de saber que Hanamichi también le amaba a él.

Haruko se sintió aliviada porque por fin encontró a Rukawa al lado del joven misterioso

-¿Ahora qué quieres? – preguntó molesto.

Pero Haruko no respondió, pues se detuvo al ver al muchacho que estaba al lado de Rukawa, ¿Ese muchacho era el afortunado? ¡Estúpido!

-Ru-Rukawa escuché que correspondiste a un muchacho, pero es mentira ¿verdad? – preguntó con miedo.

-No… vuelve al evento… estoy con mi novio.

Haruko se asustó al escuchar "estoy con mi novio", ¡Ah! Entonces ¡era ese maldito misterioso! El misterioso que se ganó el amor de Rukawa.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste declararte a mi Rukawa?! – gritó Haruko con celos.

-Porque lo amo de verdad – respondió el pelirrojo usando la otra voz.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Eres un maldito maricón!- gritó Haruko furiosa.

-¡No vuelvas a llamar así a mi novio! – lo defendió Kaede.

-¡Por favor, Rukawa! ¿Es mentira? ¿Verdad? ¡Dime que sí! – pidió Haruko.

-¡NO! – respondió secamente.

-P-pero… p-por favor – prefirió callar y luego volvió a hablar – está bien… no me importa… porque seguramente Hanamichi me estara buscando para declararme sus sentimientos-dijo a la defensiva.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Kaede.

-Estás equivocada – dijo Sakuragi secamente, pero también con la voz diferente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No me mientas, por favor… mis amigas me confesaron que Hanamichi está enamorada de mí desde hace tiempo, así que ahora le voy a dar una oportunidad – aseguró Haruko.

-Eres lenta… Pero ya es muy tarde, porque ya fue correspondido por alguien, ¿verdad, Kaede?

-Sip – contestó Rukawa y abrazó posesivamente a Hanamichi.

-Por culpa de las 50 chicas que rechazaron a Hanamichi, él no se atrevió a declararse, y porque se dio cuenta que sólo eres un capricho para él, y así dejó de seguirte y buscó un amor verdadero. Por fin descubrió a alguien que estaba enamorado secretamente de él, y bueno… Ya sabes que a Hanamichi le tocó con la máscara… Estoy muy seguro de que Hanamichi ya declaró sus sentimientos a quien le ama a él.

Kaede se sintió más feliz que antes. Por fin el pelirrojo le contó todo sin vergüenza.

-No… no puede ser… ¡¿Me puedes decir quién es?! ¿La chica de Hanamichi? – preguntó desesperada.

-Mmmhh… No es chica - respondió

Haruko abrió los ojos como platos…

-Es un chico muy guapo… no le importa que ambos sean hombres, porque ellos se aman profundamente – dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Dime donde está Hanamichi?! ¿Por qué no lo veo en ninguna parte?

- … Tal vez ya se fueron a su casa para disfrutar – dijo el pelirrojo y encogió los hombros. Kaede se sonrió entre risitas.

Haruko echó las manos en la cabeza, estaba desesperada y echó a correr a buscar a Sakuragi.

Hanamichi agarró la mano de Kaede y lo llevó corriendo hasta que llegaron a la casa del kitsuine. El zorro se sentó en el sillón, aún tímido y un poco nervioso, mientras que el pelirrojo hizo el agua de horchata. Ambos tenían mucha sed por haber corrido para escapar de Haruko.

Hanamichi dejó el vaso en la mesa cerca del sofá para cuatros personas y empujó suavemente a Kaede, para que este se acostara en el sofá. El pelirrojo se echó encima del pelinegro, y sus manos calientes se metieron debajo la camisa del zorrito.

-¡¿Qué haces?!... ¡Aahh!! – gimió Kaede al sentir como Hanamichi chupó sus tetillas – pa… para…

-Kaede, no sabes cuánto deseo tomarte, que seamos uno… – dijo Hana en un sensual susurro que estremeció por completo a Kaede - ¿Quieres?

-¡Aah…! Hana… adelante… - dijo Rukawa seguro, con un suave gemido que provocó a Hana completamente.

Hanamichi presionó fuertemente sus labios contra los del ojiazul, y éste respondió al beso del otro explorando cada rincón de la boca de su novio pelirrojo, cuya lengua se entrelazaba con la suya intentando aprisionarla, atrapándola y saboreándola mientras el ojimiel se deleitaba con aquella placentera posesión y degustaba del sabor de aquella ardiente boca que acogía a la suya sensual y cálidamente. Unos suaves gemidos escapaban de los labios del pelinegro, el cual se encontraba totalmente perdido en las emociones que sentía. Por su parte, el joven más alto comenzó a morder los labios rojos e hinchados de su zorrito, degustándolos, sintiéndolos, disfrutándolos… No cabía en él de placer.

Separaron sus labios para tomar aire, y entonces las miradas se cruzaron tierna y sensualmente. Hanamichi se levantó y agarró la mano de Kaede para jalarlo. Lo llevó al cuarto, y sin cortar el beso se tumbaron en la cama. Luego el beso se rompió, y Hanamichi se deslizó hasta el cuello del ojiazul sin desconectar las miradas, como pidiendo permiso para continuar, el cual fue dado cuando Rukawa movió su cara hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su cuello tan blanco y hermoso. El ojichocolate lo lamió, logrando sacar gemidos de placer de su zorrito. Fue bajando de poco hasta el pecho, donde se detuvo y desabrochó la camisa del ojiazul y la abrió, dejando al descubierto el pecho lechoso. Cuando llegó a saborear las dos tetillas de Kaede, el otro respondió con gemidos más altos, y se aferraba a la espalda de su torpe, descubriéndola de la camisa, sin dejar de gemir a cada toque ardiente que le diera el ojimiel. Las manos del pelirrojo eran agradables al tocar su cuerpo y darle placer. Hanamichi continuó besando desde el pecho hasta el ombligo, y cuando unos molestos pantalones le interrumpieron, decidió sacarlos y desvestirlo.

Los dos jóvenes ya estaban semidesnudos; Rukawa se quedó sólo con un bóxer negro, y Sakuragi dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó, quedando hincado entre las piernas tan suaves de Kaede, para observar tanta belleza que había en ese cuerpo… Se mordió el labio inferior, lo que hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara tímidamente y volteara la mirada en forma nerviosa. El ojimiel le fue retirando la única prenda que le quedaba despacio, dejando completamente descubierto al zorrito, ya con una excitante erección.

El ojiazul se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo y se sonrojó violentamente viendo como Hanamichi se fue quitando su bóxer negro y se posicionaba entre sus piernas abiertas. Así, hubo besos apasionados, ardientes, tiernos y salvajes; caricias atrevidas, sensuales y posesivas. Hanamichi besó el cuello blanquecino de Rukawa mientras sus dedos penetraron en la entrada cálida del zorrito, quien gimió del dolor. Hanamichi acomodó las piernas blancas en sus hombros para ubicar su miembro en la entrada estrecha del pelinegro, subir hasta su boca y besarlo, y después de romper el beso suave, tomó entre su mano la del ojiazul y la apretó.

-¿Puedo, amor? –

-Ah… ah… sí…

Hanamichi lo penetró, y el grito del moreno se escuchó por toda la casa, y unas lágrimas de dolor escaparon de los ojos azules y profundos, que el ojimiel notó, y apretando más la mano de su amante preguntó preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, mi amor? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Ah… ah… si m-me duele p-pero no… no te detengas… sigue… por favor… - jadeó con una sonrisa tierna.

Hanamichi siguió con suaves arremetidas, a las que el ojiazul correspondió con gemidos de dolor al principio, pero que en unos segundos se acabaron, convirtiéndose en verdaderos gemidos de placer… Cuando dejó escapar un grito de placer, fue en el momento en que una profunda embestida tocó su punto erógeno.

Duraron minutos, en los cuales el ojimiel siguió con fuertes embestidas, tocando el punto erógeno hallado… El pelinegro sintió pronto el gran placer del orgasmo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, provocándole que expulsara el semen en el vientre de Hanamichi. El pelirrojo también hizo mismo en la entrada caliente de Kaede. Quedaron satisfechos totalmente.

El pelinegro sintió como el miembro de su novio salió de su entrada y se dio la vuelta, quedando de boca arriba en la cama. El ojiazul se le tumbó en el pecho, y ambos se abrazaron cariñosamente, robando adictivos besos.

-Te amo, Hanamichi

-Yo también te amo, mi vida.

Después, al día siguiente, Hanamichi y Kaede regresaron a la escuela muy felices, pero además de eso, Kaede estaba triste, y su novio se daba cuenta.

-Kaede ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado.

-Ha-Hanamichi… creo que no va a funcionar nuestra relación.

-¡¿Pero por qué?! – preguntó angustiado.

-Porque dentro unos meses me iré a los EE. UU, para jugar en la NBA.

-¡Zorrito! ¡Zorrito! No te angusties, aunque no creas… ¡Yo también fui aceptado y becado por la NBA! – exclamó con alegría, le encantaba dar las buenas noticias.

-¿En serio? ¡No lo sabía! – dijo sorprendido.

-Por supuesto… nos vamos a vivir juntitos y calientitos, jejejeje –

Kaede se sonrió, se lanzó a abrazarlo. Se sentía muy feliz con Hanamichi.

Se dieron un beso con la promesa de seguir juntos para siempre.

Mientras, Haruko fue correspondida por Aoka, capitán de judo…

**FIN**


End file.
